Together? It doesn't feel right at all
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: As fate would have it, Alyssa is carrying Draco's child. But how is that possible when he never even touched her? and what do both sets of parents think of this? RR DracoOC


Do you know how much fate can change your life because of one little mistake?

I learned that the hard way...

It should have never happened...

But it did...

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny _

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

A slytherin and a gryffindor do not belong together. Especially not like this...We were both forced into this whether we liked it or not...We have our spites...but I never thought something of this magnitude would happen...

I stare at his blonde hair as it gleams in the morning sunlight. He used gel in it again to give it a long spikey "I'm a teen british punk and I own you" look. True he's eighteen and I'm seventeen, but we are both still controlled by our parents. Or Parent in my case. My mom(not the british 'Mum" , I'm from the States) is my legal guardian and has taken care of me since I was little. I'm a mudblood to other wizards since my father is a wizard and my mom is a muggle.

Anyway, he stares at me indifferently as both of our parents argued over us. Or rather..my mom and his father. His mother looks at us beaming. It's starting to scare me...

"Professer Dumbledore," his father argued, "how can you let this filthy mudblood get her way with my son!"

"Filthy mudblood?" my mother argued , knowing fully well what he called me, "it was your prat of a son that seduced my daughter!"

They both went back and forth for a while, calling the other's child other vile and degrading names by the second. Jeesh..even he and I do not argue this badly. We are both blushing in embarassment at how much younger our parents were acting than we usually do. And they were beating us with more insults than we could manage even if we started first year and continued up until now, in our seventh year. Then they started on each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. James, if you you both could just settle down, we can come to a solution to this problem," Professer Dumbledore said calmly, "Draco, Alyssa, if you both would step out for a moment."

I nodded and followed Draco out into the hall between the classes and The Great Hall. I sit to rest, for I suddenly felt tired, on a nearby chair.

"I doubt many people will believe our story, James," he said, using my last name.

"I figured that much Malfoy," I replied, "who would believe I'm something like The Virgin Mary?"

"You're a virgin, James?" he questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm shy around people. The other gryffindors will probably think I'm a monster for being with a slytherin."

"To be truthful James," he countered, "we never even touch each other so how did the bloody hell did this happen?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are," I said looking at him, "maybe that Ouiji board was right.."

"Ouiji board?" he questioned.

"It's a muggle thing that supposedly can connect to the spirit world and tell people the future."

"Don't tell Trelawny that," he said cheekily, "she'd flip for it...what exactly did you do?"

"Well...me and some of the other muggle-born girls decided it would be fun to see who did what first...We found out who shagged whom and who will go on to college or something. We then asked when one of us would have children first. The board spelt my name."

"It's still doesn't sound like it has anything to with me."

"We then asked if I knew who the father would be. It pointed to the word, "yes."

"Then?"

"One of the girls got the crazy idea of asking who it was...

"It spelled out your name Malfoy...D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y. The girls thought it was ridiculous and thought nothing more of it. but something strange happened after I fell asleep..."

He looked curious as I spoke of that.

"I had a dream, where there was wizards had muggles living as slaves to them and particular females we taken to bear wizard children where women were scarce. I saw a girl being taken before a powerful wizard. She was asked for her name to which she answered, but I didn't catch it. The wizard, around her age, smirked at her and asked for her to be taken to his chambers.

"Once there, she allowed him to take her, but something else happened after that night. The palace was attacked by evil demons of the underworld and the wizard saved the maid from being taken captive. Something had dawned to him to protect this girl, but it was hard to decipher...

"They traveled together, a child growing inside of the womb of the girl and the wizard protected her whenever harm was sought to the mother of his child. He grew to love her you could say."

He nodded, asking me to continue the story.

"Finally, it was a few days for the child's due date and the wizard and the girl were separated and attacked. The wizard tried to save his beloved but he was too late. The girl had been brutally murdered and the unborn fetus was torn out and killed as well. The wizard vowed vengance and was killed by a darker lord. But as he layed dying...he muttered a spell as his last words."

" 'Let me and my family live again. Let us return to the world of the living in different bodies to fight the evil that surrounds us now. Please..let us live again...' " Draco recited, almost in the exact tone the wizard had used.

I looked at him, totally and utterly shocked.

"How..how did you..?" I asked , stuttering.

"I saw the same thing as you...Now you must've had a...thing...and you've got a baby inside of you that is suppossedly mine. Correct?"

I nod.

"Yes..we both must be reincarnations of those two...and the child must've reappeared inside of me somehow..."

"But I doubt many people will believe the idea of a baby being concieved through a dream, James" He pointed out.

"No," I say, then paused.

"I think they're talking about taking us out of school because of this..."

"But it's our seventh year and we've got exams and such, not to mention the festivites and hogsmeade and all that other stuff..."

"I know that James," he said, "but at least we don't have to deal with so many professers and all those people. You're my ticket out of here James. No more Pansy, no more Crabbe and Goyle and no more Potter and Weaslebee and Mudblood Granger. You've saved my life luv."

I look away, blushing.

"Though I will miss Quidditch and making fun of Potter and his gang. But I guess all good things must come to an end. Oh well.."

"You do realize," I said, "that I'm a mudblood too..."

"You're the execption."

"Oh..."

We were both quiet for a few moments then our parents came out. Mr. Malfoy was indifferent, as was my mom. Mrs. Malfoy on the other hand...

"Welcome to the family Alyssa!" she said, hugging me tightly around the neck .

"Uhh...Mrs. Malfoy..." I barely choked out.

"Oh none of that formal stuff Deary!" she said, still holding her death grip, "Call me Mum."

"Well 'Mum' "I said, "Alyssa needs air sometime soon."

She released me after that, standing next to her husband, beaming. Draco must take after his father. Thank goodness...He still has an indifferent air about him, but he did shake my hand formally.

"Mr. Malfoy should suffice," he said, releasing my hand.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," I say to him, trying very hard not to look him in the eye.

He's kind of evil and creepy so do you blame me? But at least he doesn't hug people until they suffocate. Then I would be scared out of my wits. Mom does the same exchange with Draco, trying to be friendly and cool. Take an american to England and see what happens?

"Guess what you two? " Mom says.

"We can go back to class?" Draco says sarcastically.

"Nice try kid, but you're both going to take a leave of absense from school since trauma will be hard on both of you for teen parenting. So..no more school until next year."

"And," Mrs. Malfoy interrupted(why am I scared?) "Since neither sets of parents want the child to be misbegotten, you'll both be married before the child is born so no problems can arise."

"But I'm seventeen," I point out, "He's eighteen which is okay for him, but aren't I too young?"

"You can if parental permission is given," my mom answered, "which I give.The States allow that."

"Wait..you agree to this arranged marriage? I thought you would be totally against this."

"I was at first, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Besides, I always wanted to see my baby in a wedding gown."

"I wore one for Halloween when I was five."

"A real one, chic, and I doubt you can change my mind about this. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have already agreed.

"It's Narcissa and Lucius to you, Annie."

How come their names sound so much cooler than ours? Lucius? Narcissa? Draco? So not fair...

"So sorry," Mom says in her sarcastic tone when you can't tell if she's being serious or not.

"You two had better go and say goodbye to your friends and such and gather your things. You will not be returning to Hogwarts for a long while,"Mr. Malfoy said in his what I assume is a no nonsense tone as Draco and me headed to our separate houses; He, Slytherin, and I, Gryffindor.


End file.
